Dream Catcher
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Maya and Riley are each others dream catchers, they chase away each others bad dreams. But they just don't know it yet. (RileyxMaya) friendship /one-shot/


**a/n: Hey everyone, this is a little one-shot. It's RileyxMaya friendship, or not. It depends on how you want to read into it. Side note, did anyone see the trailer for season 2 of Girl Meets World? It looks really awesome, I can't wait. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

For Riley's tenth birthday, Maya gave her a dream catcher. In the early stages of their friendship, Riley admitted a secret to Maya that she never told anyone before (not even her mommy and daddy). She told Maya that she was having nightmares. Nightmares of monsters and scary things.

While, even at ten years old, Maya knew the real scary things in life (going from living in a beautiful home with two loving parents to living in an apartment with only her mother), Maya promised her best friend the nightmares would stop.

"But you can't control my dreams" Riley argued, confused as to how her best friend was going to stop her nightmares.

" I can't" Maya said, as she pulled out the dream catcher "But this can"

Riley stared at the dream catcher in fascination. The dream catcher was blue with pink beads and green feathers.

"What is this?"

"A dream catcher" Maya said. What she doesn't tell Riley is that she use the last of the money her father sent for child support to pay for it. Maya hangs up the dream catcher over her bed.

"The net tangles all the bad dreams, and leaves only the good ones" Maya explains.

When Riley falls asleep that night, all she can dream about is Maya.

* * *

When Riley turned eleven the nightmares returned. But they no longer consist of monsters, but of real things. She had a rough day at school, and all she wanted to do is take a nap. All she wants was to sleep and forget the day. The bullies wouldn't stop bothering her. Maya didn't come to school today, the reason unknown to her.

As soon as Riley went to her room, she fell asleep. At first there was peace. Unicorns danced, and rainbows filled the sky. It was all innocence and wonder, until her perfect world crumbled. The harsh words of bullies echoed in her head. _stupid. where is Maya to save you? well, fight back. come on, you idiot._

Riley fought to wake up, but couldn't. "Riley, honey" She heard a concerned voice call.

"Riley wake up" She heard Maya call.

Riley tried to wake up, but thought her brain was messing with her, she knew it couldn't be Maya. Maya was home. She usually skipped a day every now and then.

"Riley!" She felt herself being shaken. Riley woke up to see Maya with her blue eyes sparkling with worry. Maya pulled her best friend into a hug.

"You worried me, you were shaking and crying in your sleep" Riley then realized that this is actually happening. At first she thought her mind was messing with her again. But she felt Maya's hug bring her back to reality.

"Where were you today?" Riley asked, curious.

"That doesn't matter,I came to check up on you" Maya said, as she smoothed Riley's hair. "You're really shaken up, what happened?"

Riley nodded no, not ready to talk about it. Plus she knew Maya would blame herself for the bullying because she didn't show up. Riley still wanted to know why. Before she could ask, she yawned.

"You're still tired, you should try to sleep again" Maya suggested.

Maya went to go lie down next to her, their hands found each other. Maya's blonde curls intertwined with Riley's brown waves.

"I guess that stupid dream catcher doesn't work" Maya said, attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"It's okay" Riley said. " I have you"

She fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Maya turned twelve, the nightmares started. She never had them before. But then her dad came for his visits (court order) the arguing between her parents started again. After a while, he refused to pay his child support. Then her and her mother had to start from square one again. Her mom started working more, and she was never home.

One night, Maya was sleeping over at Riley's house. Her birthday was the past Friday and she was having a birthday sleepover weekend.

Her nightmare consist of being alone. She was in her house. Her mother was gone. Her father was gone. She couldn't find anybody. In her nightmare she screamed and screamed for someone to find her.

"Maya" She heard a voice called. Maya tried to reach the voice but couldn't.

"Maya!" She woke up and Riley's chocolate brown eyes stared into hers.

"You fell asleep before the movie ended, you were twisting around and looked scared. Are you okay?" Riley asked.

Before Maya could answer, Riley moved closer to Maya on the bed, and answered her question herself. "Of course not, you just had a nightmare"

Riley looked at the dream catcher. " I thought it was starting to work again. But it's okay" Riley went to go lie down next to Maya.

"You're okay" She promised. Their hands interlocked and Maya fell asleep to the sound of Riley's lullaby.

* * *

When Maya turned thirteen, Riley got her a dream catcher.

"Hopefully this one works better" Riley said as she gave to her.

"Thanks Riles" Maya said with a smile. "I can't believe you kept the one I gave you after all these years"

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me" Riley said.

"I thought it stopped working" Maya said.

"It works sometimes" Riley defended. "Only when you sleep over though. Maybe it only works when the person who buys it is in the room"

"Maybe"

That's when Riley realized that Maya's her dream catcher.

* * *

Maya carries the dream catcher in backpack. After all, she doesn't just sleep at home. But occasionally falls asleep on the subway and in class.

It was pretty much useful anywhere. Or so she thought.

On a ride on the subway back to Riley's place, Maya couldn't help but fall asleep. Her nightmares came back. All she heard was harsh words of her parents.

She heard the screaming and yelling. At first, she didn't want to be alone. Now, she wants to do is be alone. She jolts up from her nightmare, she was sweaty and her hair was sticking to her face.

No one else besides Riley noticed. After all it's the New York subway. "Maya" Riley called.

She turned to her best friend. Concern sparkled in her eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Maya nodded.

" I swear I have your dream catcher on me" Maya said, searching through her backpack.

"That doesn't matter, Maya. All that matters is how you feel" Riley said. Maya yawned.

" I feel tired" Maya admitted. Riley readjusted herself, so Maya could lie down on her lap.

"We still have a while to go home, you can sleep. You won't have any nightmares. I promise" Riley said.

Maya fell asleep in seconds, dreaming of Riley.

That's when she realized Riley is her dream catcher.

* * *

When Riley turns fourteen, Maya sleeps over.

Every time Maya comes over, she checks to see if the dream catcher is still hanging over the bed.

Riley catches Maya staring.

"You know, over the past couple years I learned something" Riley stated.

"What is that?" Maya asked curious.

"That" Riley points to the dream catcher. "Doesn't work"

Maya felt her heart sink. Even if she knew it was true, but hearing that come from Riley's mouth hurts a little.

" I learned that you're my dream catcher"

Maya looked at her, confused.

"Think about it, whenever I had a nightmare and you're around, and my nightmares go away" Riley explained.

Maya was startled, had Riley made the same revelation she did?

On the birthday card, she has to yet to open up, Maya signed "to my dream catcher"

Maya had known Riley is her dream catcher. After all, Riley calmed her down, and made her feel better.

But Maya couldn't believe that she provide the same for Riley.

"You're my dream catcher too" Maya said.

The girls get ready for bed, and went to go lie down.

"Goodnight my dream catcher" Riley says. " I love you"

"Goodnight my dream catcher, love you too"

Both girls sleep peacefully and dream of each other.

**a/n: Well, I hope you liked this. Feel free to review and share your thoughts. **

**Have an amazing day.**

**-Summer **


End file.
